The present invention relates to fluid storage and expulsion systems where the fluid is expelled out of a storage unit by a positive expulsion mechanism. In addition, the present invention relates to diaphragm-type fluid expulsion systems.
The system of the present invention has a bladder designed to provide for the transfer of liquids from the bladder to vehicles, as well as uses in other environments, without the necessity of pumps and/or motors in the expulsion of the liquids from the system of the present invention. The system includes a flexible, collapsible bladder constructed with an internal diaphragm separating first and second ends of the bladder, whereby compressed gas or air, or pressurized liquid is injected into the first end of the bladder, causing the diaphragm to move from the first end towards the second end of the bladder, thereby creating sufficient pressure in the bladder to cause controlled release of the liquid or semi-liquid stored therein.
Flexible fluid storage units are generally known in the art; however, they are typically unequipped to easily expel the fluid from the unit by applying controlled pressure in a contained environment within the unit. Further, while flexible storage units tend to be more mobile than rigid reservoirs, the cumbersome means for applying pressure (including the use of pumps or motors) make them, in many instances less portable. Some flexible storage units in the art are designed to permit gravity to expel the liquid stored therein, which fails to permit rapid and controlled expulsion of the liquid. Other flexible storage units comprise a single reservoir which stores liquid and into which pressurized air is injected to facilitate the expulsion of the stored liquids; however, the failure to isolate the stored liquid causes, in many applications, contamination or instability thereof. Certain durable flexible storage units used in warfare currently require that a vehicle""s tire drive over a portion thereof to cause the expulsion of the stored substance; this design, however, is limited in its use as it requires the use of only certain tires and vehicles, does not permit a controlled expulsion from the reservoir, and is subject to failure and deterioration from abrasion or puncture. Additionally, flexible fluid storage units are typically manufactured from relatively non-durable materials, and therefore are susceptible to damage when used in extreme conditions (e.g., warfare) and are less likely to be reused.
Diaphragm-type fluid expulsion systems are also generally known in the art; however, they typically are manufactured from rigid components and therefore are less mobile than flexible fluid storage units and are more susceptible to damage during transport or failure over repeated use. Further, due to the rigidity of the components, these types of fluid expulsion systems typically are not collapsible and easily transported when not in use.
Therefore, there is a need for a flexible, collapsible, durable, easily transportable and self-contained fluid storage and expulsion system. Further, there is a need for a flexible fluid storage system which isolates the stored fluid from air or gas injected to facilitate the expulsion of the fluid.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flexible, collapsible, durable, easily transportable, reusable and self-contained fluid storage and expulsion system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flexible fluid storage system which isolates the stored fluid from air, gas or liquid injected to facilitate the expulsion of the fluid.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flexible fluid storage system which is designed to permit the efficient and controlled expulsion of liquids or semi-liquids stored therein.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flexible fluid storage system which is sufficiently durable to withstand severe environments, including warfare, in initial use and re-use.
The present invention satisfies all of these objects. The present invention is a completely self-contained, transportable storage system with an autonomous dispensing feature. The storage system is also flexible, durable, re-usable, and collapsible when empty. Further, the storage system of the present invention is fully enclosed and stores fluid in a closed system, free from contact with the air, gas or liquid used to create pressure within the bladder or otherwise in the environment, thereby reducing contamination and minimizing the condensation of water. Transport of this storage system can readily be accomplished by boat, vehicle or plane.
The storage system of the present invention comprises a flexible, collapsible bladder, a flexible diaphragm incorporated within said bladder and extending continuously from a portion of an interior layer of said bladder, pressure means for injecting and releasing compressed air or gas, or pressurized fluid, to and from a first end of the bladder, and injection and expulsion means for injecting and expelling liquids or semi-liquids stored in a second end of the bladder, with the diaphragm defining the first and second ends of the bladder and separating the gases or fluids stored or used from time to time in each such end. Upon injecting compressed gas or air, or a pressurized liquid, into the first end of the bladder, the diaphragm expands from the first end of the bladder, thereby exerting pressure on the liquid in the second end of the bladder, permitting the controlled and expedient expulsion thereof from the bladder.
The bladder has a flexible exterior and interior, where the material used in the bladder exterior is durable and can withstand the pressures and environment associated with the intended use of the system, and the material used in the bladder interior is compatible with, impervious to and not subject to corrosion by the liquid stored in the second end of the bladder or the air, gas or liquid injected into the first end of the bladder. Both the interior and exterior layers of the bladder must be sufficiently flexible to permit the collapsibility of the present invention, and to withstand the designed internal pressure of the system. The diaphragm of the storage system of the present invention extends from the interior-most layer of the bladder, and therefore comprises the same flexible material as the bladder interior. When the system is full, the diaphragm rests along the first end of the bladder; when liquid is being expelled from the bladder by means of injecting pressurized air, gas or fluid into the first end of the bladder, the diaphragm moves from the first end towards the second end of the bladder until it rests flat against the second end of the bladder after full expulsion of all liquid stored therein.
The pressure means of the present invention comprises generally a pressure port integrated with the first end of the bladder, allowing compressed air, gas or liquids to be injected thereto and expelled therefrom, and removable means for storing and transferring such compressed air, gas or liquid (e.g., portable air compressor) to the pressure port.
The injection and expulsion means of the present invention comprises generally a fluid port integrated with the second end of the bladder, allowing liquids or semi-liquids to be injected for storage into the second end of the bladder, and expelled therefrom, and removable means for transferring such liquids or semi-liquids to the fuel port (e.g., fuel pump) and means for expelling the liquids or semi-liquids from the bladder (e.g., fuel hose).
The size of the bladder may vary greatly depending upon the quantity and quality of liquid to be stored therein and the intended means of transportation.